


All Together Now

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek sings the beatles, F/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Stiles watching a video staring Derek Paige Laura and half of Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds homemade video of Derek singing to Paige........</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to the song while reading it if your not familiar with the beatles

 

[All Together Now- The Beatles](https://youtu.be/LtjhW-ERoak)

 

Its after school and bored as usual Stiles decides to drop by the Station .....

"Hey, dad."

"Hiya, son." His father greeted then continued looking around between the leftover evidence.

"Need help?" Stiles asked. "I've got nothing else to do."

"What happened to harassing Derek?"

"Eh," Stiles shrugged. "Too busy being big brother to Isaac.

"Sort out this evidence room, will ya?" Sheriff headed "I have to ask Parrish where he put that weapon."

Stiles started sorting out boxes...

Putting knives with knives, guns with guns.... You know the boring shit. Stiles shuffled forward to reach for the pocket knife on the top shelf but instead he stubbed his toe onto the edge of a box. Groaning Stiles decided to search it. It has a faded **~~H.A.L.E.~~ ** The line through it must mean its unneeded. A video cassette caught Stiles' attention. Stiles shoved into his backpack-

Okay, okay.

Stiles knows the penalty for taking evidence but its not really evidence anymore. Finishing the evidence room Stiles rushes home with a quick _'See ya, dad'_   and heading for the good ol' Jeep. At home Stiles knows where exactly where to find the VCR and is quick to set it up.

At first its blurry but it clears to see a young handsome face in what looks like a park, Stiles quickly identifies him as Derek. Those eyes are unmistakable.

_"Derek Hale here,"_ Derek whispers to the video camera _"Intruding Paige's video diary.... again."_

Stiles gasped at the name, feeling quite uneasy at the thought that he might see her.

_"Derek, what are doing?"_ Came a feminine groan. _"Give my camera back."_

_"Not yet, beautiful"_ Camera Derek kissed her on the cheek. _"Not yet. Take this Laura."_ Derek handed the camera to who stiles assumed was the former alpha.

Derek pulled out a guitar from behind him _"Pretty people deserve pretty things."_

_"You are so cheesy, Derek."_

_"LAURA! I PAID TWENTY BUCKS FOR YOUR SILENCE!"_

_"Opps my bad, continue."_

Derek glared that all-so-familiar glare then tuned the guitar,

_" One, two, three, four_  
_Can I have a little more?_   
_Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, I love you.."_

_"Derek! What are you doing?"_   Paige blushed.

Derek rolled his eyes playfully and continued,

_" A, B, C, D_  
_Can I bring my friend to tea?_   
_E, F, G, H, I, J, I love you.."_

_"DEREK!"_ Paige huffed _"Stop or I'll break up with you."_

Derek keeps on going,

_"(Bom bom bom bompa bom) Sail the ship_   
_(Bompa bom) Chop the tree_   
_(Bompa bom) Skip the rope_   
_(Bompa bom) Look at me_   
  
_(All together now) All together now_   
_(All together now) All together now_   
_(All together now) All together now_   
_(All together now) All together now..."_

_"People are starting to stare!"_ Paige protested. Laura faced the camera toward the forming audience.

_" Black, white, green, red_  
_Can I take my friend to bed?_   
_Pink, brown, yellow, orange, blue, I love you,"_

Derek gave her another peck on the cheek before turning to his audience,

_"This where you guys come in."  Derek smiled._

_(All_ _together now) All together now  
(All together now) All together now  
(All together now) All together now  
(All together now) All together now  
(All together now) All together now  
(All together now) All together now  
(All together now) All together now  
(All together now) All together now  
(All together now) All together now_ _...._

Derek was swishing his hands in a conductor's move as the people sang along and clapped their hands. Then Derek joined in again.  


( _Bom bom bom) Sail the ship_  
_(Bompa bom) Chop the tree_  
_(Bompa bom) Skip the rope_  
_(Bompa bom) Look at me_  
  
_(All together now) All together now_  
_(All together now) All together now_  
_(All together now) All together now_  
_(All together now) All together now_  
_(All together now) All together now_  
_(All together now) All together now_  
_(All together now) All together now_  
_(All together now) All together now_  
_(All together now) All together now_  
_(All together now) All together now_  
_(All together now) All together now_  
_(All together now) All together now_ _...."_  


As the song finished the people clapped and cheered.

Paige wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and shared a passionate kiss.

Then Laura faced the camera on her face _"THAT'S IT FOR NOW, BITCHES!"_ and covered the lense with her hand then there was static.

Stiles staring as the T.V erupted with white noise wondering if Derek Hale will ever be truly happy again............

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
